1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for processing an image. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for processing an image including a face.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a high cost apparatus was required for recording and transmitting a visual image, and therefore a video call was not economically feasible as a general communication method. However, due to recent advancement in image processing technology, performing a video call or recording an image through a portable terminal is common. For example, most mobile telephones now include at least one camera function. In the image processing technology, a technology for photographing a person's face or processing an image obtained by photographing the person's face has attracted more interest. Generally, when the video call is performed, the face of one caller is photographed to be sent to the other caller. When such a video call is provided, a method of synthesizing a specific image or an animation (moving image) with a call image is known. According a related-art method, when a user manually selects a menu item for displaying an image (for example, a moving image, i.e., the animation), the portable terminal synthesizes an image corresponding to the selected menu item with the call image to be provided and/or transmitted. However, according to this method, there is a problem in that the user needs to manually select an image during the video call, and thus loses a flow of conversation. Also, there is a problem in that the synthesized image is not harmonized with a face within the image, because an image synthesis is performed at a predefined location or performed at a certain location at a certain size without considering a location or a size of the face displayed within the image.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.